


Apoyo

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Gen, Tennis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Era lo contrario a lo usual.





	Apoyo

El haber estado tantas veces animando a otros durante sus partidos hacía que Sakuno ahora se sintiese extraña.

Sabía que no debería sentirse así, pues se había preparado mucho para ese día, ya había jugado muchos partidos y la raqueta en sus manos se sentía como una parte de ella.

—¡Sakuno-chan! ¡Tú puedes!

Escuchar su propio nombre también era extraño, pero mirar hacia las tribunas y ver allí a Kintarou, haciéndole barra aunque el partido ni siquiera había comenzado, la hizo sonreír.

Era lo contrario a lo usual, mas no era malo.

Sakuno trotó sin titubear hacia la red para saludar a su oponente, prestando atención todo el tiempo a la voz de Kintarou.

Mientras él estuviese allí, apoyándola, quizás no se sentiría nerviosa en ningún momento aunque estuviese jugando por primera vez en el torneo nacional femenino.


End file.
